With recent trends of multi-function and miniaturization in wireless communication terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) terminals, various parts mounted within these terminals are developed in a small size.
Also, demands for parts of a cellular phone rapidly increase in a market for electronic products, and the parts of the cellular phone are developed in a lightweight and slim profile.
To realize a lightweight and slim profile and miniaturization in these parts, technology for reducing individual sizes of mounted parts, system on chip (SoC) technology for making a plurality of individual devices in the form of one chip, and system in package (SIP) technology for integrating a plurality of individual devices in the form of one package are required. That is, research for realizing various parts mounted within a terminal or passive devices, active devices, and high frequency filter chips mounted within a handset apparatus cooperating with the terminal in the form of one package are under development.